Scary Night
by daxy
Summary: Horatio has a Halloween party that the team will never forget


**Summary: Horatio throws a Halloween party that the team will never forget.**

**-I-**

"I look like an overweight reaper!" Frank exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror in the big costume store.

Since Horatio had announced that he was having a Halloween party, the team had been looking for clothes to wear. Frank had got some help for the perfect outfit from Calleigh and Natalia.

"You _are_ an overweight reaper Frank." Eric pointed out.

Frank turned around and glared at the young man until he backed out of the store and waited outside. Eric had decided to come along since he had nothing else to do anyway.

"I can't go like this." Frank said and started taking off the outfit.

"Leave it on!" Natalia smiled, "You look cool!"

Frank sighed and shook his head as he again looked in the mirror. He looked so… wrong. The reaper wasn't supposed to be bald or heavy like Frank.

"I'll never hear the end of this after the party." He muttered and decided to do as the women had said and paid for the outfit.

One thing was for sure though; he was going to burn it once the party was over. The party was tonight and Frank managed to get some dinner before it was time to leave and get to Horatio's house.

When he arrived he had to give credit to Horatio for really making his beach house look like a freaking haunted place. There was spider web running from the roof to the garage, spiders hanging from the roof and the windows. As far as Frank could see there wasn't any light inside the house either. He usually hated Halloween, but maybe this year it would turn out differently. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Horatio dressed as Count Dracula. It took Frank more than five minutes to stop laughing at the red heads outfit and plastic fangs.

"Alexx made me wear it!" Horatio whined and Alexx appeared by his side.

Both she and her husband Tony were dressed as Greek warriors.

"Well, you can't be a vampire without the teeth." Alexx said, "I forced Tony to dress half naked."

Tony looked miserable and Horatio gave him a sympathetic look. The woman had certainly forced the men to dress up more than they wanted to. Next to arrive was Natalia; she was dressed up as a female vampire, with fangs and fake blood on her lips.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked.

"Very nice." Horatio smiled and Frank formed a heart with his hands to tease Horatio with.

"At least she looks better than you… whatever you are, Frank." Horatio snapped playfully.

"I'm the goddamn reaper." Frank muttered.

Alexx and Tony tried their best not to laugh and Frank rolled his eyes. Ryan and Walter arrived shortly after Natalia. Ryan was dressed up as a werewolf.

"Hey! I'm Jake in Twilight." He exclaimed; being a bit tipsy from his and Walter's pre-party.

"Only you don't have his good looks or muscles." Frank said, "You look more like a soaked dog than a werewolf."

Ryan stuck his tongue at him and then yelled at Walter to get his butt out of the hummer. Walter blushed crimson as he got out of the car and everyone gasped; he was dressed up like the Michelin Man.

"It's, it's… uh…" Alexx stuttered.

"Quite…" Tony said.

"Nice!" Frank laughed, "I'm not the only one tonight that looks like an idiot!"

"Why _that_ outfit?" Horatio asked amused.

"I bought it in the last minute; everything else was gone." Walter muttered.

"At leasty our costume don't itch." Ryan sighed and started scratching his arms.

The last people to arrive were Calleigh and Eric. Calleigh was dressed like the killer in the movie _Scream_, while Eric was dressed up like… no one in particular; he had on torn clothes and fake blood all over himself.

"I'm the victim." He explained.

"Oh! Calleigh's going to kill you tonight I assume." Alexx chuckled, "Good work honey; power to the women!"

Calleigh giggled and dragged her boyfriend inside as it was now time to start the party. The inside of the house looked scarier than the outside. Horatio had really worked hard to create the whole haunted house look. There was spider web, spiders, blood, fake limbs, pumpkins, fake vomit, scary music and only candles lighting up the house.

"This explains why you told us only to call you if there was an emergency today." Eric said, "Did this take all day to put up?"

"Yes, but it'll be all worth it." Horatio smirked, "I got some more things put away that will scare the crap out of you."

"Please, tell me it's only meant to scare the women." Frank whispered.

"Absolutely." Horatio grinned.

Everyone started eating the candy and drinking, the drivers didn't drink anything with alcohol of course, and around midnight it was time to see a scary movie. Ryan and Walter had been ordered to pick out a movie and they had chosen _Paranormal Activity_ as the perfect Halloween movie. They barely made it through half of the movie before Frank's snoring could be heard and Horatio nudged him awake.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

As the woman started to get more and more in to the movie, the men did the opposite. Horatio excused himself and said he was going to get some more beer. Frank and Tony got curious and followed him as he went down to the kitchen. After a few minutes Ryan and Eric realized that the older men were missing and decided to go find them. Walter was the only man left with the women and when the movie ended they all realized that the others were gone.

"Oh, they're trying to scare us." Alexx said, "Guys! Come on out!"

"We should just sit here and wait." Natalia said, "If we don't they'll scare us."

Everyone shrugged and waited while watching a new movie. The guys never showed up though; when the second movie ended it was very late and the women and Walter were now beginning to get tired and wanted to go home.

"Let's find the guys." Natalia said, "I don't care what they have planned, but Frank is driving me home so I need to find him."

They stood up and walked together towards the kitchen; the door was closed and Natalia reached her hand out to touch the handle; it was sticky with slime.

"Gross." She grimaced and pulled down the handle.

Suddenly she got covered in ice cold green slime and small fake spiders fell that down on her. She let out a scream as she tried to get the spiders out.

"Get them off me!" She screamed.

The other women managed to calm her down and pull as much of the slime and spiders out as possible. Natalia wasn't afraid of spiders, but had simply been caught off guard.

"This is why I said we should wait!" She exclaimed angrily.

"We waited for more than two hours." Walter said, "H has got a lot of patience, he can wait forever and if he can wait; so can the others."

"This ends now. Let's find them." Calleigh said and opened the basement door.

She and Alexx started to walk down the stairs and when they had gone down half of it, a big dog appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice doggy." Calleigh smiled and started to back up the stairs.

Alexx stood behind her and then gasped as she was hit with something wet and sticky; Orange juice!

"Alexx!" Calleigh exclaimed as she and the older woman were bombarded with orange juice and in the mix of the orange juice balloons there were the occasional plastic snake and spider web ball. The women shrieked as the cold liquid ran down inside their clothes and they stumbled up the stairs and met Walter and Natalia in the bathroom; Natalia was trying to get more of the slime and spiders out of her hair and Walter tried his best to help her.

"We're leaving now!" Alexx said firmly and they all went to the front door.

It was locked and Alexx started pulling at the door handle. Suddenly someone started pulling from the outside and when the door didn't open, the person on the other side started banging and kicking at the door.

"Let's go the other way." Calleigh said.

All three women pushed Walter in front of them as they moved down the hallway, passed the bedroom where the door suddenly opened by itself and then slammed shut. The women jumped and Walter took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Walter asked.

"You're a man." Calleigh said, "You should protect us."

"This is probably just the guys' work." Walter said; mostly just to calm himself down.

As they looked outside the windows leading to the back porch they missed the creepy figure dressed in black sneaking up behind them with a machete in his hands (it looked real, but the machete was really fake). Walter turned around after a while and gasped.

"B-b—b Big scary dude!" He yelled and pulled at the door handle to the back porch.

The woman each grabbed a vase and got ready to throw them at the big scary dude. Walter managed to open the door just as someone in a werewolf suit jumped up and screamed. Walter let out a girly scream and jumped three feet back; scaring the women half to death.

"Walter!" Alexx growled.

"Alexx, he's gone!" Natalia said, "Where did he go?"

Suddenly they heard several people stomping on the second floor and ran for the front door again.

"I'm going upstairs!" Calleigh growled, "I'm going to kill whoever is there too."

"Calleigh, let's just leave." Natalia begged.

Calleigh shook her head and walked up the stairs; the others shrugged and decided to follow her. Just as she reached the last step the stomping stopped and all the doors closed; which made Calleigh jump in surprise.

"Okay, very funny guys! As you have heard, we've all been scared tonight already. You succeeded and now we wanna go home." Calleigh said, "Come out and stop acting like kids!"

There was no response and everyone just waited. They yelped as the doorbell rang and hesitated to go downstairs.

"It's our best way out here." Walter said and ran downstairs.

He opened the door and bumped in to Tony.

"Tony?" He asked, "What the hell did you come from?"

Tony looked confused at Walter and nodded towards the other men. They were all there; Ryan, Eric, Horatio and Frank; still dressed in their suits and with bags of candy.

"We went trick or treating!" Tony smiled, "We got lots of candy too."

He showed his wife the candy and she looked back the other women.

"Then who the hell tried to scare the shit out of us in the house just now?" Calleigh asked, "There was a dog and a guy in a werewolf suit; which I thought was you Ryan and then this big scary dude dressed in black!"

"Me? No, I've been with these guys all along." Ryan grinned, "I got a lot of chocolate candy."

"We even have proof, because everyone wanted to take a picture with Frank." Horatio chuckled and showed the women and Walter the pictures on his digital camera.

"Then who the hell tried to scare us?" Natalia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked.

"The dog in the basement, the scary dude dressed in black and the werewolf." Walter said, "That wasn't any of you?"

"H doesn't have a dog." Frank said, "You guys have watched way too many movies."  
"Why didn't you ask us to come along for the trick or treating then?" Natalia asked.

"I was planning on going by myself, but then Tony and Frank followed me and pretty soon Eric and Ryan did too." Horatio said, "We then planned to surprise you all with the candy."

"H, someone was in your house! Several people actually. On the second floor and first floor." Alexx said.

Horatio laughed and shook his head.

"You're just scared after watching _Paranormal Activity_." He smiled, "It's okay to get scared, you know."

"Somebody was in your house! There was even a dog!" Calleigh exclaimed, "We're not making it up."

"Okay, but what can I do about it?" Horatio asked, "Somebody obviously tried to scare you."

"H… is Kyle home?" Eric asked.

"No."

"Then who is that standing by your attic window?" He asked.

Everyone turned to look at the person in the hooded clothes that was standing by the attic window.

"I don't know." Horatio said, "Neighbor's kid maybe?"

"H… we went to all of your neighbors; their kids were home." Frank said.

"Well, I didn't put anything up there." Horatio shrugged, "Someone must have broken in to my house."

Horatio started walking towards his house, but was stopped by Ryan.

"H, it could be dangerous." He said.

"It's not dangerous. It's probably just a kid." Horatio said and entered the house.

Everyone waited outside and soon the person in the window disappeared, but there was still no sign of Horatio. Then suddenly the dog from the basement came running through the front door, with blood in its mouth, towards the team. They all jumped up on the hummers' hood.

"Good doggy." Eric said nervously, "H!"

Somebody whistled and the dog ran inside the house again. Then the door closed and the team decided to go there to help their friend. They approached it and Frank grabbed the handle; suddenly the door flew open and a man jumped out from nowhere. Everyone screamed and ran towards their cars; they got inside and drove off! They completely forgot about their boss and friend.

Inside the house; Horatio was resting on the couch and laughing from hearing his team freak out. Then his nephew appeared with his friends and Ray Jr's new dog Bill.

"Good work boys, you officially managed to scare a bunch of cops!" Horatio laughed.

"Can we watch a scary movie now?" One of the kids asked.

"Sure, why not." Horatio smiled.

The kids picked out the most gruesome movie they could find and sat down to watch. Horatio was then bombarded with phone calls and text messages asking if he was okay. When the truth came out he was promised a payback. However, Horatio had managed to give the team a Halloween they would never forget.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
